Hugging in the night - Chaotic LLamas Destroy Europe
by Yoru-no-Akuma
Summary: Un OS pour mon annif, attention lemon! Une soul-board, un pulvérisateur qui pulvérise des trucs bizarres, un Shiro qui sort du corps d'Ichi, la possessivité de Grimmjow et bien sur... de l'amour entre Grimm et Ichi!


_Hugging in the night_

Ichigo marchait tranquillement dans la nuit, Karakura était calme ces derniers temps et c'est à peine s'il rencontrait dix Hollows en un mois. Une brise fraîche agitait ses cheveux mi-longs, la lune était réduite à un fin croissant dans le ciel et n'éclairait presque pas les alentours. Le jeune homme se sentait bien, en sécurité dans la pénombre de la nuit où seul le bruit du vent se faisait entendre. Il se sentait apaisé en sachant que la nuit n'appartenait qu'à lui, lui permettant de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il eut soudain l'envie de faire des acrobaties, puisque rien ne l'en empêchait (il avait laissé son corps dans la maison qu'il avait acheté) il allait se faire plaisir mais il devait d'abord aller chercher quelque chose chez Urahara...

Il se déplaça à coup de shunpo pour arriver plus rapidement à la demeure du blond. L'ancien chercheur lui avait demandé plus tôt dans la semaine de passer car il devait lui faire tester quelque chose. Mouais... Ichigo se méfiait quand même parce qu'en général, lorsque le type au bob et aux chaussures bizarres lui demandait de tester une invention, ça se finissait généralement mal...pour lui uniquement bien entendu. La dernière fois, il avait du tester les prototypes d'extracteurs d'âmes (une batte de base-ball, une chaîne, un chapeau, du parfum,...). Le pire avait sûrement été le chapeau; il s'était retrouvé avec un chapeau grotesque sur la tête (un tier bob, un tier chapeau melon, et le dernier tier haut-de-forme) et cet horrible couvre-chef ne l'avait même pas sortit en entier de son corps. Il avait eu le buste de Shinigami qui lui sortait par le ventre, une jambe qui sortait par la t^te de son corps et il était resté bloqué comme ça pendant trois heures! Il avait bien failli écouter Shiro qui lui murmurait que le blond devait payer, que le Hollow voulait bien s'en occuper contre un peu de temps à contrôler leur corps et qu'il le rendait après s'être empiffré de dorayakis (NDA: les dorayakis sont des gâteaux fourrés à la pâte de haricots rouges, c'est absolument délicieux et mon Shiro d'amour et moi on y est accros!). Ichigo avait été tenté d'accepter; après tout ses relations avec son Hollow s'étaient grandement améliorées et ils avaient maintenant une confiance mutuelle très solide. Mais malheureusement, le rouquin ne pouvait faire cela sinon cela aurait causé de grandes perturbations administratives, judiciaires, etc,...

Enfin arrivé devant le magasin, il n'hésita pas une seconde même en ayant pleinement conscience de l'heure plus que tardive et entra d'un pas décidé. Il se dirigea vers le salon et entra sans frapper, le blond l'attendait déjà et semblait trépigner d'impatience. Le marchand de «pas que bonbons» lui sourit de derrière son éventail et commença à lui parler de sa voix chantante:

- Ichi~go~kun! Viens t'asseoir, fit-il en tapotant un coussin près de lui.

- Kombanwa, Urahara-san.

- Hum~hum~! Que de politesse Ichi~go~kun.

- Peut-être... Que voulais tu me demander de tester aujourd'hui?

- Hoooow, mais trois fois rien! Juste une sorte de skateboard pour les Shinigamis ou les âmes en général.

- C'est aussi simple que ça? demanda sceptiquement le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils.

- Eh bien... pas tout à fait! souria le blond.

- Ok... bon j'y vais alors.

- Haï, haï! Tiens, voilà le skateboard.

L'objet qui jusque là avait été vert avec des petits bobs ainsi que des éventails devint moitié blanc, moitié noir au contact d'Ichigo. Un œil brun était représenté du côté blanc et un œil jaune du côté noir.

- Je suppose que c'est une des ''particularités''?

- En effet, c'est joli hein? Ça change grâce au Reiatsu de la personne qui le tient.

- C'est vrai que c'est cool. Je suppose que ça nous représente Shiro et moi.

- À mon avis ton intuition est bonne. Au fait, il y a un dispositif qui permet de la dédoubler.

- Ok, à plus tard Urahara-san!

Alors qu'il allait passer la porte pour sortir du bâtiment, Ichigo fut aspergé par ce qui lui semblait être du thé tiède mais qui n'en était sûrement pas puisque ça n'en avait pas l'odeur. En fait ça n'avait pas d'odeur du tout. Ichigo voulu l'essuyer mais constata que ça avait déjà ''séché''. Il partit donc en grommelant des insanités à propos des gens qui fessaient des expériences étranges sur lui sans son consentement.

Arrivé un peu plus loin, il laissa tomber le skate, monta dessus et commença à se propulser. Au bout de deux petites minutes, il se sentit bizarre mais continua sur sa lancée; allant même plus vite que précédemment. Shiro commença à lui ''parler mentalement'':

«Dis-moi mon roi... C'est normal qu'on se sente aussi...étranges?»

«Je ne crois pas, mais si toi aussi tu le sens c'est peut-être plus inquiétant...»

Ils froncèrent tous les deux les sourcils lorsque leur vue se brouilla. Shiro poussa une exclamation surprise lorsqu'il se sentit tiré en douceur en dehors du corps d'Ichigo. Ils se retrouvèrent à skater l'un à côté de l'autre, chacun sur sa planche; noire aux pupille jaune pour Shiro et blanche aux yeux brun pour Ichigo. En se regardant d'un air surpris, ils lâchèrent d'une même voix alors que leurs yeux plongeaient dans ceux de leur homologue:

- Wow! Alors ça, c'est super bizarre!

Ils éclatèrent de rire au même moment puis se sourirent; complices.

- Tu penses... commença le Hollow.

- À la même... continua le rouquin

- Chose... reprit le blanc

- Que... sourit Ichigo.

- **Moi?** terminèrent-ils en même temps.

Leurs sourires complices s'élargirent et se transformèrent en rictus effrayants. Ils allaient vraiment bien s'amuser!

Ils repartirent de plus belle, mettant toutes leurs forces dans de grands coups de pieds sur la route bétonnée afin d'aller encore plus vite. Alors qu'ils étaient restés à moins d'un mètre de l'autre, ils se séparèrent brusquement; filant à toute vitesse vers les garde-fou qui séparaient la route du trottoir. Ils sautèrent, atterrirent sur la barre supérieure du garde fou et sautèrent sur le suivant exactement au même moment. Ils étaient parfaitement synchrones; après tout, ils étaient une même personne et cela leur permettait d'agir en miroir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le tournant, ils sautèrent des barres de métal en exécutant un flip arrière pour atterrir sur le bitume assez lourdement. Ils continuèrent à filer dans la nuit, seul le bruit de leurs respirations rapides se faisaient entendre ainsi que les roues qui faisaient défiler le sol sous eux, troublant le calme de la nuit.  
Ils découvrirent assez rapidement qu'un système anti-gravité leur permettait d'exécuter des figures aériennes et de glisser à la verticale sur les immeubles comme dans le monde intérieur d'Ichigo. Ils s'amusaient à utiliser toutes les surfaces comme des rampes, réalisant des figures folles à des vitesses vertigineuses. Le sang battait rapidement à leurs oreilles alors qu'ils passaient de toit en toit rapidement, ils continuèrent pendant plusieurs heures avant de rentrer voir Urahara.

En sautant de leurs planche, ils se tapèrent dans la main avant de donner un grand coup de pied sur leur planche respective qui s'envola. Ils placèrent leurs mains ouvertes à côté de leurs têtes, leurs planches atterrissant au même moment dans leurs mains. Un sourire suffisant étira leur bouche alors qu'un de leurs sourcils froncés se relevait de façon hautaine. Et c'est bras dessus, bras dessous qu'ils entrèrent dans le salon où le blond attendait toujours.

- Oooh~ Shiro~kun est là aussi!

- Ouais, y a pas... commença le roux.

- Que la planche... poursuivit le Hollow.

- **Qui s'est dédoublée**. finirent-ils encore ensembles.

- Haha, je vois. Vous pouvez garder les planches. Shiro-kun, j'ai besoin que tu reste ici avec moi afin de pouvoir te créer un gigai. Je suppose que tu préfère rester ici plutôt que de rester enfermé en Ichigo-kun.

- Ouais, en effet j'préfère. C'est pas que j'ai quelque chose contre toi Ichi mais tu comprend...

- T'inquiète, ça me va de le faire comme ça. C'est bien plus agréable pour nous deux.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu avant qu'Ichigo ne décide de rentrer chez lui, pas qu'il doive se lever tôt le lendemain ou autre chose mais il aimait bien se détendre en lisant un livre avant de s'endormir. Il ne restait qu'une cinquantaine de pages de « Quize histoires de Mademoiselle De LaNuit sur le thème des Arrancars », il trouvait les livres de cette femme très amusants et en même temps sérieux car elle était connue comme la détentrice du savoir et ne mettait jamais de propos erronés dans ses écrits. Enfin, passons... Ichigo sortit donc de la maison et se fit ré-asperger par le thé qui n'en était visiblement pas. Il sortit de la propriété et marcha dans la rue tranquillement.

Trouvant son moyen de déplacement trop banal et ennuyeux, il décida de tester une des options de la ''soulboard'' et découvrit rapidement qu'il pouvait rester assez longtemps en suspension dans l'air en concentrant son Reiatsu autour de la planche afin de la maintenir à bonne hauteur.

Il ''volait'' donc à une dizaine de mètres du sol lorsqu'il entendit un bruit étrange et releva la tête. Un Garganta était en train de s'ouvrir lentement au dessus de la ville et une silhouette plus ou moins humaine en sortait. Il décida de ne pas s'en inquiéter plus que ça car après tout, il aurait été prévenu si l'utilisateur du Garganta avait eu de mauvaises intentions.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua Inoue en contre-bas, la jeune femme semblait très attirée par lui et lui avait même proposer de sortir ensemble. Ichigo lui avait dit qu'il devait y réfléchir, en fait il n'éprouvait pas vraiment d'attirance pour la rousse mais quelque chose l'empêchait de décliner sans hésitation. Il descendit et appela doucement sa peut-être plus qu'amie.

- Inoue...

- Hum! Kurosaki-kun? Que fais-tu ici à presque deux heures du matin?

- Je reviens de chez Urahara, j'ai testé ça pour lui, la renseigna-t-il en désignant la ''soulboard''.

- Oooh... Ça a l'air compliqué.

Elle se rapprocha de lui (il était descendu de la planche au début de la discussion pour marcher avec elle), attrapa la main droite de son ami et se pencha vers lui pour lui dire d'une voix douce:

- Ne t'inquiète pas Kurosaki-kun, on va trouver un moyen de faire revenir toute ta puissance.

- Peut-être... Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, je sens que quelque chose va changer cette nuit...

Sa camarade se pencha vers lui, penchant ses lèvres sur celles de son homologue. Ichigo n'avait pas vraiment envie de ce baiser mais il décida de se laisser faire car il avait besoin d'affection ces derniers temps. Il resta les yeux grands ouverts, impassible comme si ça lui importait peu que cette fille l'embrasse.  
Alors que leurs lèvres allaient se toucher le vent se mit à souffler fort, agitant leurs cheveux et les arbres aux alentours. La jeune femme avait ignoré ce changement mais bientôt, elle le regretterais... Ichigo lui s'était écarté et avait appelé son zanpakuto, il sentait que quelque chose se dirigeait vers eux à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Soudainement, Ichigo, qui frissonnait à cause du vent, se retrouva entouré d'une douce chaleur alors qu'un poids supplémentaire tombait sur lui en le faisant se plier en avant et qu'il faisait quelques pas à cause de la vitesse à laquelle le ''poids supplémentaire'' était arrivé. Il entendit un bruit entre le grondement et le feulement provenir de son ''passager clandestin'' et fronça un peu plus les sourcils. C'est alors qu'il fit réellement attention à ce qui l'enlaçait; un bras passait par la droite de son cou et était accrochée au tissus de son haut au niveau du cœur, l'autre bras était replié sur son épaule gauche et agrippait fermement ses cheveux en prenant garde à ne pas le blesser, deux jambes enserraient son buste, les genoux étaient un peu plus bas que ses épaules et les pieds étaient croisés au niveau de sa ceinture. Les quelques éléments qu'il remarqua alors lui firent réaliser qui l'utilisait comme perchoir: les pieds et les mains pourvus de griffes, pas très humains et couverts de fourrure noire, la longue queue qui s'enroulait à partir de la taille à ses jambes, la longue chevelure bleue qui dansait dans le vent et la sorte d'armure segmentée qui recouvrait l'Espada lors de sa Resurección.

- G-Grimm...jow?

Seul le grognement/feulement et un menton se frottant sur le haut de son crâne lui répondit. Le sexta Espada était donc bien en train de jouer à chat perché (NDA: excusez le jeu de mot mais je n'ai pas pu résister) alors qu'Ichigo lui était en train de se demander ce qu'il foutait là ''bordel de merde!''. Il remarqua alors seulement que c'était visiblement contre Inoue que l'Arrancar grognait.

- Kurosaki-kun? Tout va bien, demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant du rouquin.

Grimmjow feula alors que la main de la femme s'élevait vers son prisonnier. La queue qui entourait Ichigo se resserra autour de lui et le bout qui était libre fouettait l'air rageusement. Elle ne prit pas en compte l'avertissement et continua d'avancer, alors qu'elle allait toucher le bras de son ami, la main griffue qui était agrippée au s se détacha et vint lacérer l'imprudente.

- Aïe! s'exclama-t-elle en ramenant rapidement sa main vers elle.

- Oï! Grimmjow, qu'est-ce-que tu fais?

- Personne d'aut' qu'moi n'a l'droit de te toucher, grogna l'intéressé d'une voix rauque.

- Euh...d'ac-cord... fit lentement Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils.

- Jaggerjack-san?

Pour toute réponse elle eut un grondement plus fort que les autres alors que le haut-perché resserrait sa prise avec possessivité sur son perchoir.

- Oï, oï, oï! Grimmjow! J'étouffe! s'exclama faiblement le rouquin.

L'étouffeur ne l'entendit pas à cause de la dispute mouvementée qu'il entretenait avec sa ''rivale'', au grand désespoir du troisième qui en subissait les conséquences. Le Sexta pesait lourd sur lui et il manquait d'air en plus, ne tenant pas à mourir aussi jeune, il se décida à agir pour sa survie: il allait faire quelque chose à laquelle personne ne s'attendait.

Il gonfla ses poumons, ouvrit la bouche et poussa un grand rugissement de Hollow qui dura longtemps et résonna jusqu'à la ville voisine. Les deux autres étaient sonnés par la puissance vocale que venait de déployer l'ignoré. Ils restèrent comme des ronds de flan un petit moment avant qu'un point blanc qui filait dans leur direction n'apparaisse dans leurs champs de vision mais ne les fit pas réagir avant qu'il ne soit qu'à une centaine de mètres d'eux. Lorsque le ''point blanc'' révéla son identité en atterrissant juste à côté d'eux après avoir effectué un salto dans les airs, deux mâchoires heurtèrent bruyamment le sol et deux paires d'yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites sous le choc.

- **Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-SHIROSAKI?!** s'écrièrent ils d'une même voix.

- Hum hum, vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser mon Roi! dit le Hollow en les ignorant royalement.

- Mooooo... Shiiirooo! Aide moi au lieu de te moquer!

- De quelle façon dois-je t'aider, Roi? fit le concerné en souriant innocemment.

- J'étouffe bordel, magne ton cul enfariné et enlève moi ce crétin bleu! s'impatienta-t-il.

- Ala, ala! Que de grossièreté mon Roi! sourit moqueusement l'autre seule personne qui ne buggait pas.

Shirosaki s'approcha doucement de son partenaire qui était retenue dans un camisole de force vivante et vicieuse. Grimmjow se reprit alors et recommença à gronder à l'encontre de ceux qu'il jugeaient lui être nuisibles.

- Il semblerait que tu sois entre de bonnes pattes Roi...

- Il semblerait aussi que tu devrais te dépêcher... fulmina la rouquin qui devenait de plus en plus rouge.

- Comment faire alors... Je sais! Ah,non finalement je sais pas! fini-t-il haussant les épaules.

Ichigo lui lança un regard meurtrier avant d'entendre la voix de son exaspérant ''ami'' dans sa tête:

_- Si tu tombes brusquement... Peut-être qu'ils se rendront compte que tu es plus important que leur stupide dispute mon Roi._

_- Peut-être..._

_- Toute façon tu vas pas faire de l'apnée pendant trois heures!_

_- Bon ben c'est parti alors..._  
Ichigo se laissa donc tomber à genoux brusquement, lâchant le zanpakuto par la même occasion, ses bras s'appuyèrent sur le sol afin de mieux soutenir tout le poids qu'il portait.

- Ichi?! s'exclama le bleuté.

- Ma, ma! Devoir en arriver là pour enfin attirer votre attention sur le fait que l'objet de votre dispute étouffe...

- Quoi! Mais Ichi pourquoi t'l'as pas dit?

Ichigo qui récupérait sa respiration en haletant s'étouffa alors; il n'y croyait pas, il avait essayé pendant cinq minutes d'attirer l'attention du bleuté en lui disant qu'il étouffait et...

- CE BÂTARD PLAISANTE PAS VRAI!

- Je ne crois pas Roi.

- Je vais l'étriper, jouer à la corde à sauter avec ses intestins... le rouquin continuait son flot d'insultes et de promesses de mort pour l'idiot de Sexta qui était toujours installé sur lui et qui restait perplexe quant à la réaction du Shinigami.

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a?

- Et bien figurez-vous qu'il a essayé d'attirer vos attentions pendant une dizaine de minutes et qu'aucun de vous ne l'a remarqué.

- Hein!

- Je vous conseille vivement de vous faire pardonner Mr. le Sexta.

- Je m'excuserait pas!

- Bien, alors je vais l'emporter avec moi loin de vous pour votre propre sécurité.

Shiro se rapprocha d'eux et claqua des doigts devant le visage sombre d'un Ichigo au sourire inquiétant qui redressa vivement la tête vers le Hollow. Ce dernier s'accroupit alors face à lui, sortit lentement un pulvérisateur de sa manche, le mit à la hauteur du visage du rouquin et appuya deux fois sur la gâchette avec un grand sourire innocent plaqué sur le visage.

On pouvait voir les veines palpiter dangereusement sur le front d'Ichigo avant qu'il n'éternue plusieurs fois. Shiro esquissa un mouvement vers le Shinigami avant d'être arrêté par la forte poigne d'une main noire griffue dont le propriétaire grognait encore plus fort qu'avant. Intérieurement, Shiro jubilait, le produit qu'avait mis au point Urahara était encore plus efficace que la dernière version. Bientôt Grimmjow ne supporterait plus qu'une personne se trouve dans la même pièce que lui et Ichi.

Orihime eut alors la magnifique idée de toucher le bras du rouquin pour vérifier s'il allait bien, Grimmjow réagit alors au quart de tour et la jeune femme croula bientôt sous la pression spirituelle concentrée qu'elle subissait. Les yeux bleu électrique la foudroyaient et les marques d'agacement et de possessivité avaient repris chez le Sexta.

- L'touche plus jamais... L'est à moi, chass'gardée, fit-il dans un grognement.

Le bleuté se laissa glisser au sol avant de se relever de toute sa hauteur. Il se pencha et prit Ichigo dans ses bras avant de lancer un regard noir aux autres puis de s'élancer dans la ville à coups de Sonido. Aucun des deux n'avait vu Shirosaki qui arborait un petit sourire en coin satisfait. Il sortit un autre pulvérisateur, dévissa le bouchon et en renversa le contenu sur la tête de la rousse qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait mais qui décida de continuer à se balader dans la ville puis de rentrer chez elle. Après que la femme soit partie, Shirosaki sut que sa ''mission'' était finie et qu'il pouvait désormais revenir aux côtés de son amant pour un autre round où il se ferait un plaisir de faire hurler son nom à Kisuke...

Bien loin des intentions perverses de son Hollow, Ichigo avait entouré les hanches et les épaules de Grimmjow avec ses jambes et ses bras. L'Arrancar ralentit alors et le laissa descendre sur le toit où ils se trouvaient.

- C'est pas pour dire mais tu comptait nous emmener où?

- J'sais pas mais loin des aut', lui répondit la voix grave de Grimmjow alors que celui-ci se collait au Shinigami dans une étreinte possessive.

- Euh... Grimmjow qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Ben j'te fais un câlin, répondit l'Arrancar avec franchise comme si c'était évidant.

- Et...pourquoi?

- Pas'qu't'es à moi.

- Je n'appartient à personne et encore moins à toi, trancha froidement le Shinigami.

Grimmjow le lâcha brusquement, comme s'il l'avait brûlé et lui lança un regard blessé bordé de larmes avant de se tasser misérablement sur lui-même puis il commença à pousser de plaintifs miaulements désespérés.

Ichigo fut alors très mal à l'aise, le Sexta s'était roulé en boule à même le sol et était secoué de tremblements violents alors que des plaintes déchirantes s'échappaient de sa bouche. Il eut envie de s'asseoir à côté de l'autre, le prendre dans ses bras, le caresser tendrement et lui demander pardon en déposant de tendres baisers sur les surfaces atteignables. Il ne le fit pas.

Le roux réfléchit alors rapidement au comportement de celui qui, aux dernières nouvelles, voulait se battre contre lui afin d'obtenir sa revanche.

- C'est pas que je ne t'aime pas ou quoi que ce soit mais pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je t'appartienne? Peut-être que si tu m'expliquait, je comprendrai.

Le bleuté se figea à l'entente des paroles, il lança un regard plein d'espoir à son vis à vis qui ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager en découvrant l'expression détendue qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir sur le visage qui d'habitude était renfrogné ou énervé. Ichigo pensa que l'homme face à lui était vraiment magnifique et très...mignon?

Ichigo s'assit à terre et s'appuya contre la rambarde, il attendit que l'autre parle ou fasse quelque chose mais le bleuté ne bougeait toujours pas. Il semblait attendre quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'Ichigo ne comprenait pas; que devait il faire pour que l'Arrancar parle? Il eut alors une idée qui lui sembla stupide et pourtant, il l'appliqua: il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et tapota sa cuisse dans une invitation muette.

Grimmjow se traîna vers lui assez lentement, comme s'il avait peur qu'Ichigo ne le rejette quand il arriverait à côté de lui. Lorsqu'il fut à portée de bras du rouquin, il avança encore moins vite. Ledit rouquin en eut assez de le voir aussi hésitant, il passa son bras autour de la taille musclée et ramena le félidé contre lui.

Le bleuté n'osait pas se rapprocher plus que ce que le Shinigami avait fait, il craignait de l'offenser et de le voir partir dans la nuit. Ichigo poussa un gros soupir avant de le coller plus à lui, il déposa la tête du Sexta sur ses cuisses et cala le corps hésitant contre le sien. L'Espada poussa un petit cri de contentement du à cette proximité et à la délicieuse odeur qui flattait ses narines délicates de félin.

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer...s'il te plaît? supplia doucement le roux en caressant distraitement la longue chevelure bleue à la douceur incomparable.

- Mmmoui... ronronna le bleuté en se lovant plus confortablement contre

- Grimmjow, concentre-toi!

- D'accord, d'accord! J'vais parler ton altesse, t'excite pas com'ça!

- Vas-y je t'écoute...

- Je me baladais tranquillement dans le Hueco Mundo quand une odeur entêtante et irrésistible est venue jusqu'à moi... Huuum... repasse ta main près de mon oreille comme tu viens de le fairrre, ronronna le Sexta.

- D'accord mais Grimmjow... l'histoire.

- Hum, bougonna légèrement le susnommé, donc je me baladais et l'odeur que je trouvais siiii délicieuse, je l'ai reconnue après un petit moment passé à renifler comme un malade partout: c'était ton odeur, aussi forte que si t'étais à côté de moi...

- Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu te comporte bizarrement!

- Eh! Laisse moi raconter, ok?! Donc ton odeur, j'la trouve merveilleuse, ell'm'fait perdre la tête et-

- Ouais j'avais remarqué qu'elle te fait perdre tout sens commun!

- T'veux raconter à ma plac', Berry? fit le bleuté, agacé d'avoir été coupé.

- Bon d'accord, je me tais, bouda le dénommé ''Berry''.

- Pour qu'tu comprenne bien, faut qu'j'te dise que j'ai toujours été dingue de ton odeur, quand on s'battait j'adorai sentir ton sang car il a une odeur semblable mais encore plus délicieuse. Et..avant que tu ne me coupe encore, oui j'ai un odorat très sensible qui me rend accro à certaines senteurs que je trouve particulièrement plaisantes et envoûtantes donc en bref ton odeur est ma préférée.

- Si je comprend bien, tu es venu ici car tu as senti mon odeur et qu'elle t'a mené jusqu'à moi... résuma le roux.

- Ouais c'est ça.

- Jusque là, ça va. Continue...

- Ton odeur flottait partout autour de moi, j'avais beau me concentrer sur une autre mais à chaque fois la tienne devenait plus entêtante et j'avais l'impression qu'elle voulait me mener jusqu'à toi. Alors je l'ai suivie; j'étais dans un état s'cond, comme dans un rêve mais tu sais qu't'es réveillé. J'ai utilisé un Garganta pour venir et lorsque je vous ai vu toi et la femme presque en train de vous embrasser, mes pulsions animales se sont emballées et une rage indescriptible ainsi qu'un contentement infini m'ont envahi. Mon côté animal ne supportais pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi te touche et cette -kof pouffiasse kof- fille avait presque posé ses sales lèvres sur toi... ''s'étouffa'' le Sexta de manière peu...discrète.

- Euh... t'es jaloux d'elle? hésita le rouquin.

- Quoi?! Mais...nan, bien sur que nan! Faut pas croire ça, hein, c'est juste que...je...euh... que j'aime trop ton odeur pour la partager! dit rapidement le bleuté de façon très peu naturelle.

- Aha... mais oui, je te crois... assura Ichigo, sa voix transpirant l'ironie.

- Tant mieux, pas d'mal entendu hein! Dit Grimmjow en passant à côté de l'ironie pourtant très marquée.

- Comme tu dis, fit Ichigo perplexe.

- Mes instincts de panthère ont donc repris le dessus et j'ai réagis de façon appropriée... pour une panthère. Alors que j't'aurais just'emporté loin d'elle si j'avais été dans mon état normal.

- C'est rassurant...

- Bah quoi, c'est normal nan?

- Si tu l'dis...

- Donc après t'étouffais mais j''m'en rendait pas compte puis t'as poussé un cri de Vasto Lorde... Au fait comment t'as fait ça?

- Ah... Ben je voulais juste appeler Shiro et je savais qu'il entendrai très bien le rugissement puis... je me suis dis qu'avec un peu d'bol vous alliez arrêter de vous chamailler.

- Oooh! Et comment ça s'fait qu'vous êtes plus coincés dans l'même corps?

- La soulboard d'Urahara à quelques...particularités?

- C'est quoi une ''saoul brode''?

- Une soul-board. C'est comme un skateboard mais pour les âmes.

- C'est quoi un ''sac brad''?

- Un skate-board! C'est une planche à roulettes.

- Aaaah, ok... et c'est quoi la différence donc?

- Bah la soulboard peut stationner dans les airs et elle fonctionne au Reiatsu.

- J'crois qu'j'ai compris.

- Donc c'est bon on a fini de discuter?

- Euhm... fit le bleuté gêné en enfouissant son visage dans le ventre du Shinigami.

- Grimmjow...? fit l'orangé d'un air méfiant.

- C'est pas impossib'...que...j't'aie pas dit un tout p'tit truc...

Le rouquin interrompit les mouvements qu'effectuaient ses mains en fourrageant dans les cheveux bleus avant de reprendre encore plus doucement et tendrement qu'avant en encourageant:

- Vas-y, dis moi. Je ne me fâcherais pas...

- Ben en fait... Mon-instinct-t-as-choisis-pour-compagnon-et-je-peux-rien-y-changer-alors-accepte-mon-amour-s-te-plaî-sinon-j-vais-en-crever, il avait dit la phrase si vite que les mots semblaient s'être fondus les uns dans les autres pour donner une bouillie sonore incompréhensible.

- Excuse-moi, je n'ai rien compris. Tu veux bien répéter?

Le bleuté répéta donc mais tellement ba qu'Ichigo dut lui demander de recommencer plus haut cette fois-ci et en détachant bien tous ses mots.

- Mon instinct t'as choisis pour compagnon et j'peux rien y changer alors accept'mon amour s'te plaît sinon j'vais en crever.

Ichigo resta abasourdit devant ce que venait de lui apprendre l'Arrancar; Grimmjow... l'aimait? Depuis combien de temps? Pourquoi lui dire maintenant et pas avant? Les questions tournaient dans sa tête à une vitesse hallucinante. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait arrêté de choyer les cheveux qui coulaient entre ses doigts, ses mains s'étaient crispés autours des mèches fluides et il les tirait fortement sans s'en rendre compte. Grimmjow endurait cette torture depuis un petit moment déjà lorsqu'il décida d'y mettre fin car il appréciait peut-être le roux mais n'appréciait que très moyennement le traitement brutal que son cuir chevelu subissait. Il posa doucement sa main sur celle d'Ichigo qui était posée sur sa tête, il dessina des cercles apaisants sur le dos de la main et parla doucement:

- Eh, Berry... Te prends pas la tête avec ça, ok? C'est pas grave si tu veux pas me répondre mais te tourmente pas pour ça...

- Mais...

- Nan, tais-toi... l'interrompit Grimmjow en se redressant et en posant un doigt sur les lèvres légèrement entr'ouvertes.

Ichigo fronça légèrement les sourcils et plongea son regard ambre dans celui azur de son vis à vis. Il y lut tout l'amour que l'autre lui portait, l'espoir d'être aimé en retour, la crainte d'être repoussé et encore d'autres choses qu'il ne sut pas très bien identifié mais il ne s'y attarda pas. Le bleuté détourna le regard, fuyant celui du rouquin. Ichigo ne put que constater qu'il trouvait les traits du Sexta incroyablement attirants... Il loucha alors sur les lèvres charnues et teeeellemeeent tentantes... Sans s'en rendre compte, il se rapprocha doucement... comme hypnotisé. Il attrapa la main à laquelle le doigt qui scellait sa bouche appartenait et la serra doucement en déposant leurs mains liées sur sa cuisses. Son regard remonta vers les yeux à la couleur envoûtante et se pencha pour attraper les lèvres qui l'attiraient aussi sûrement qu'un gros pot de glace attirait une dépressive au cœur brisé qui ne voulait plus qu'une chose: panser son pauvre cœur meurtri avec du yaoi.

Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche et saisit la lèvre inférieure d'un Grimmjow totalement perdu face à cette attitude. Ses dents pressèrent légèrement le bout de chair entre elles, arrachant un frisson au bleuté qui essaya de parler:

- Ichi... fit-il en regardant le roux sous ses paupières mi-clauses.

- Chuuut... Tais-toi...

Ichigo recommença à mordiller la lèvre inférieure mais sa langue était juste derrière ses dents et elle léchait doucement le bout de lèvre qui était pincé derrière les dents. Il continua quelques instants avant de relâcher la lippe pour retracer les contours de la bouche figée par la surprise. Sa langue se baladais sur le doux bord des lèvres, lorsqu'il arriva à leur commissure, il encra ses orbes chaudes dans celles d'un bleu chatoyant et y vit tant d'espoir et d'amour qu'il décida de suivre ses envie: il allait donner tout l'amour qu'il venait de se découvrir à la personne la plus adaptée.

- Grimm... Tu penses que je ne te rendrais jamais ton amour, pas vrai?

- Je sais que tu ne m'aime pas mais s'il te plaît ne joue pas avec moi...

Le Shinigami ne répondit pas et ne laissa pas le temps à l'Arrancar de poser les questions qu'il avait en tête, il s'était relevé, avait serré le bleuté contre lui et s'était élancé rapidement vers sa maison en enchaînant les Shunpo. Ils arrivèrent rapidement vers sa nouvelle maison, il avait emménagé depuis un peu plus de deux mois. C'était son père qui la lui avait offerte en lui disant « Un jeune homme comme toi dois pourvoir inviter ses amies sans être gêné par sa famille lors de ses activités. Tu en aura bien besoin!» la voix de son paternel lui avait semblé tellement grotesque alors qu'il essayait lamentablement de faire des sous-entendus plus ou moins vaseux.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Ichigo passa par la porte fenêtre qu'il avait laissée entrebâillée en sortant. Une douce brise chaude faisait voler les rideaux légers qu'il avait installé une semaine après son emménagement. Il alluma la lampe et une lumière tamisée éclaira doucement la pièce. Son regard se posa sur l'horloge murale: 00:06.

Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait bien proposer à boire ou à manger à l'Arrancar puisque ces derniers mangeaient habituellement des Hollows mais il fut interrompu dans ses réflexion par le Sexta qui l'avait enlacé et plaqué contre son torse puissant.

- J'sais qu'tu s'ra jamais à moi mais... laisse moi le bonheur de t'avoir tenu dans mes bras, laisse moi t'aimer...

- Grim-

- Laisse moi te faire l'amour... j'partirais après et j't'ennuierai plus jamais avec ça, tu m'reverra plus après cette nuit...

- D'accord.

- C'est...vrai...? T'accepte vraiment que j'te touche de cette façon?

- Oui.

Heureux de cette réponse positive, il s'empara des lèvres du rouquin dans un baiser tendre et lent. Bientôt, les langues s'enhardirent et se pressèrent plus fort l'une contre l'autre, se lapant, se suçotant, se faisant légèrement mordiller par les dents de l'autre, chacune à son tour. Lorsqu'ils durent reprendre leur souffle, ils restèrent bouches grandes ouvertes l'une contre l'autre, respirant dans la bouche de l'autre ce qui leur était essentiel. La respiration de Grimmjow fut la première à redevenir moins précipitée alors il décida de partir à la découverte du corps qui lui était offert pour une unique nuit; une unique fois où il allait s'unir à son amour avant de mourir le jour même. Il embrassa la commissure des lèvres puis la joue sur lesquelles il passa pour enfin atteindre le cou à l'odeur si tentante et envoûtante. Tout d'abord, il se fit un devoir de nettoyer l'épiderme de toute odeur parasite avec de petits coups de langue rapides qui firent gémir de plaisir le roux. Lorsqu'il se fut assuré que tout était bien propre et humide, il souffla doucement dessus en guettant la réaction du Shiningami qui ne se fit pas attendre; un long frisson remonta toute sa colonne vertébrale en faisant se dresser les petits poils dans une démonstration de plaisir évidant. Il passa le muscle chaud et humide sur la carotide qui pulsait furieusement, il ne put résister à la tentation de percer la peau dorée afin de sentir la délicieuse odeur cuivrée. Étant toujours sous sa forme de Resurección, ses dents pointues n'eurent pas besoin d'appuyer très fort pour que le sang perle légèrement et qu'il puisse le laper avec félicité. Sans s'en rendre compte, il ronronna doucement puis de plus en plus fort à mesure que le sang et son odeur merveilleuse l'enivraient.

Pendant ce temps là, Ichigo n'avait cessé de pousser de petits soupirs de contentement. Lorsque le bleuté était passé en mode ''vampire'', il avait posé ses mains dans les cheveux bleus et les avaient caressés en penchant la tête sur le côté pour laisser plus de place à l'Arrancar. Il ne retirait pas particulièrement de plaisir à se laisser pomper le sang comme ça mais entendre le bleuté ronronner et gémir de plaisir en buvant le liquide rouge compensait largement la petite gêne qu'occasionnait sa ''traite''.

Le bleuté venait d'enfoncer ses dents plus profondément afin d'obtenir plus de ce délicieux nectar et Ichigo ne put retenir un petit couinement ainsi que son corps qui se tendit brusquement. Le Sexta le relâcha immédiatement pour plonger son regard affolé dans les orbes ambrées, il allait parler mais l'autre le prit de court:

- C'est bon, t'inquiète pas pour moi je vais bien. J'ai juste été un peu surpris et aussi parce que mon cou est particulièrement sensible.

- Mais j't'ai fait mal...

- Ça arrive mais je ne vais pas en mourir.

- J'comprendrai qu'tu veuille plus rien faire avec moi...

- Rooh! Arrête ça.

- Mais-

Il fut coupé par le roux qui plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis pour l'entraîner dans un tendre et doux échange lingual. La douceur que contenait le geste laissa le bleuté...sur le cul. Son Idéal avait de drôles de manières quand même. Il suivit le rouquin lorsque celui-ci fit quelques pas en arrière, il n'allait quand même pas le lâcher non plus!

Ichigo les mena donc à sa chambre sans pour autant arrêter le baiser, ils allaient lentement vers le lit lorsque ses genoux touchèrent le montant en bois. Après quelques instants, il réussit à se décoller légèrement des lèvres qui l'attiraient. Il enlaça fortement le bleuté avant de se laisser tomber en arrière, sur son lit. Il avait bien sentit le Sexta se crisper en se sentant tomber dans le vide, celui-ci avait d'ailleurs resserré sa prise sur la taille solide mais lui avait fait totalement confiance.

Le rouquin mis sa main sur la joue du bleuté, tout en la caressant légèrement il se tendit vers son futur amant et prit sensuellement ses lèvres rougies en un échange langoureux. Ils se séparèrent doucement; cherchant à apprivoiser l'autre, à connaître un peu leurs corps. Ceux-ci se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, montrant un besoin manifeste de plus. Les mains se firent baladeuses et les gémissements plus forts et ronronnants.

Les vêtements, qui jusque là étaient restés à-peu-près en place, se virent brutalement attaqués par la forte poigne de l'Arrancar qui voulait découvrir ce corps merveilleux qui lui était offert pour sa dernière nuit dans le monde des ''vivants''. Les pans de tissus furent écartés, la peau qui frémissait en dessous était parcourue avec attention par les paumes fortes et les doigts agiles qui semblaient jouer d'un instrument dont les notes étaient des gémissements, des halètements, de petits couinements aussi.

Le bleuté observa gourmandement le corps nu devant lui; une légère pellicule de sueur s'était formée par dessus la chair de poule qui parcourait délicieusement la peau dorée, la verge érigée qui semblait dure et légèrement douloureuse. La façon dont son Idéal semblait s'abandonner à lui l'excitait encore plus, il aurait pu lui faire mal, il aurait pu le briser, mais Grimmjow n'allait rien faire de tout cela. Il allait prendre soin de ce précieux trésor, il allait le chérir, l'honorer, même si c'était la première et dernière fois que ça arrivait... À cette pensée, son cœur se serra; s'il ne pouvait pas avoir cette personne essentielle à sa vie, alors il n'avait pas besoin de sa vie.

Il sentit son Amour glisser ses mains sur l'armure segmentée, son regard rencontra celui, brûlant et embrumé, d'Ichigo qui lui demanda:

- Est-ce que – ha, ha – tu peux désactiver ta Resu – mmmh – rección? Ce sera plus facile si on...est pas gênés.

- J'ai déjà essayé tantôt, je n'y arrive pas, grogna-t-il.

- On – huh uhh – fera avec. Tu sais enlever ton armure?

- Oui... ça ne devrait pas être compliqué.

L'armure disparut lentement, dévoilant d'abord les bras et les jambes musclés puis les cuisses fermes et le torse puissant. Elle continua de dénuder son propriétaire, laissant apparaître le membre en érection dans toute sa gloire. Il était légèrement violacé, les veines étaient bien visibles sur la peau fine, il tressautait à cause du léger courant d'air qui était présent dans la pièce ainsi que d'envie, et, pour couronner le tout, du liquide pré-éjaculatoire en suintait.  
Le rouquin regardait l'érection dégoulinante comme s'il s'agissait d'une fontaine de chocolat; la bave aux lèvres, les yeux reflétant le désir d'y tremper la langue pour en savourer la texture et l'arôme enivrant. Il en tremblait de désir et d'appréhension.

Comprenant qu'ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps comme cela, Ichigo inversa leurs positions et allongea la bleuté avec délicatesse sur le matelas. Il se plaça à la hauteur du sexe érigé et souffla doucement dessus, faisant se cambrer le Sexta à la recherche de plus de plaisir. Les longs doigts délicats parcoururent les jambes, remontant en semant des frissons appréciatifs sur les parcelles de peau qu'ils parcouraient. Courant de l'intérieur des cuisses jusqu'aux hanches, puis caressant le bas-ventre, le ventre et les côtes qui se soulevaient à une vitesse folle avant de venir chatouiller les tétons lorsque la langue traçait un chemin humide sur une des crêtes iliaques.

Le Shinigami recommença les frôlements sur les côte alors qu'il enfonçait son nez dans la toison bleue qui démarrait en une fine traînée en dessous du nombril jusqu'à la base du sexe épais. Là, l'odeur de son partenaire était plus marquée, plus concentrée. Il ne sentait plus qu'une odeur; suave, envoûtante, puissante et tellement merveilleuse. Inconsciemment il se mit à fourrager dans les bouclettes pour s'imprégner de l'odeur, c'est un grognement mi-plaintif mi-désireux qui lui fit reprendre contact avec ses autres sens.

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche et frotta sa lèvre inférieure contre le membre chaud en allant de bas en haut et en faisant parfois de petits mouvements circulaires ou de légères poussées. La langue vint taquiner le gland rougit et une main se posa sur son dos, il commença à lécher à partir de la bas en remontant sur la pointe du gland et en jouant sur ainsi que dans la fente. Alors qu'il allait mettre en bouche l'érection, la main qui était posée dans son dos remonta et tira sur ses cheveux, l'obligeant à s'éloigner.

- J'veux pas être le seul à prendre du plaisir... murmura la voix enrouée du bleuté dans le noir.

- Ok, tournes-toi sur le côté.

Grimmjow s'exécuta sans protester et attendit de voir ce qu'Ichigo allait faire. Le rouquin s'allongea à ses côtés mais la tête vers les pieds de l'Arrancar qui se demandait ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer. Il eut la réponse lorsqu'Ichigo écarta les jambes, ce qui lui laissa une belle vue sur le pénis de celui-ci. Le roux bougea les jambes du bleuté afin d'avoir un meilleur accès aux parties génitales ainsi qu'une meilleure position et recommença à jouer de sa langue sur le membre gonflé.

Après quelques instants, Grimmjow décida de faire subir un traitement similaire à celui que lui procurait son Idéal; il déplaça lui aussi les jambes de son vis-à-vis, lécha lentement l'intérieur des cuisses en laissant des sillons mouillés qui firent frissonner le Shinigami d'anticipation. Le bleuté continua de remonter tout aussi lentement , il posa sa tête sur la cuisse qu'il remontait alors qu'il passait sa langue sur les testicules dures et sensibles, il continua sa route en remontant sur la base du sexe puis en le lapant sur toute sa longueur en soufflant parfois sur la salive qu'il y avait précédemment déposé.

Pendant ce temps là, Ichigo n'avait pas non plus chômé. Lui aussi s'était appliqué à faire ressentir du plaisir à son partenaire; il faisait danser sa langue sur la verge, variant l'intensité des caresses pour faire frissonner de plaisir l'Arrancar, il avait aussi utilisé ses dents en douceur afin de ne pas blesser la chair si sensible. Il avait à présent pris le membre totalement en bouche et continuait ses jeux de langues, ses effleurements de dents et y avait ajouté des allers retour ainsi que des gémissements de satisfaction qui se répercutaient dans le membre érigé.

Le rythme devenait de plus en plus soutenu et bientôt, ils tremblèrent de délice et d'excitation. Grimmjow fut le premier à arrêter, il ne voulait pas seulement des caresses de la part du rouquin, il voulait bien plus que ça... Il souhaitait coucher avec le Shinigami. Pour lui montrer tout son amour, toute sa tendresse et pour que lui-même garde un souvenir magnifique de cette nuit qu'il pensait impossible.

Il se redressa et se laissa tomber en arrière, s'allongeant lourdement dans le même sens que son Idéal, à quelques centimètres de son corps. Il étendit le bras et le passa dans le dos de son futur amant pour le rapprocher de lui. Il enserra fortement la taille du rouquin et le serra encore plus contre lui, faisant se toucher leurs membres frémissants alors qu'il apposait de multiples petits baisers sur les lèvres déjà rougies. Il descendit ensuite dans le cou, lécha les traces qu'il y avait fait plus tôt et se déplaça pour en faire à d'autres endroits plus ou moins visibles. Il s'attaqua d'abord au creux du coup; suçotant la peau doucement puis plus fort jusqu'à la téter en la mordillant, comme s'il cherchait à imprégner sa bouche du goût merveilleux de cette peau délicieuse. Il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois, sur l'épaule, la clavicule, en-dessous de l'oreille, et même sur le torse du roux tout en se frottant contre lui. Ichigo gémissait sous ses attentions et de violents frissons le secouaient parfois; quand le bleuté s'occupait d'une zone plus sensible ou simplement que son pauvre corps fou de désir réclamait plus.

- Mmmm... Berry... murmura suavement l'Arrancar.

- Haaa...ha...mhhh, aaah! Griiimmjooow... Dépêche-toiii... gémit Ichigo.

- Hmm? Tu m'as l'air bien impatient... ne put s'empêcher de taquiner l'azuré.

- Qu'est... huh huh huh... ce que tu veux... hahah... la chaiir est faibleee! Encooore, suplia le rouquin aux côtés du Sexta.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et retourna mordiller la peau sensible qui se trouvait sous l'arrête de la mâchoire. Les larges mains de l'Espada parcouraient le corps de celui qu'il considérait comme son âme sœur, elles passaient doucement en appuyant dans le dos du Shinigami et effleurait aussi son ventre satiné. Ils continuèrent n peu d'échanger des caresses jusqu'à ce que, par inadvertance, leurs érections rentrent à nouveau en contact et récupérèrent la vigueur qu'elles avaient un peu perdu.

Ichigo se redressa en haletant, le bleuté en faisant de même et l'observant de ses orbes étincelantes d'un désir insoutenable. Grimmjow sauta sur le rouquin, les renversant vers la tête du lit et plaqua son Idéal contre le matelas en débutant un baiser sauvage dans lequel il mit toute sa passion; léchant, aspirant, mordillant, tirant et tétant les lèvres rougies qui répondaient avec entrain. Le Sexta appuya un peu plus sur les lèvres de son partenaire afin son partenaire afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait plus, qu'il voulait entrer dans l'antre chaude et humide pour y rencontrer l'habitante avec sa langue.  
Bien évidemment le rouquin ouvrit la bouche, mais il écarta aussi les jambes plus largement et rapprocha le corps de son ancien ennemi du sien en enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille solide, faisant à nouveau se rencontrer leurs verges douloureuses. Ils gémirent en même temps dans la bouche de l'autre sans pour autant interrompre le jeu sensuel de leurs langues qui se tournaient autour, invitaient l'une chez l'autre afin de pouvoir se faire sucer de la plus délicieuse des façons, elles se léchaient mutuellement et quelques fois , les dents se joignaient à la danse. Les crocs de l'Arrancar percèrent par inadvertance les grosses veines qui pulsaient sous la langue de son compagnon, celui-ci l'engouffra dans la bouche du Sexta car il avait déduis que son amant aimait le goût ferreux de son sang.

Grimmjow accueillit la chair sanguinolente contre la sienne avec surprise mais aussi un contentement infini car le liquide carmin envahissait son odorat ainsi que ses papilles gustatives. Les mains agiles d'Ichigo cajolaient son dos voluptueusement, comme on caresse des cheveux soyeux et bien peignés, et les doigts fins s'égaraient parfois sur le bas des reins pour serrer dans ses bras l'homme à la temporaire crinière kilométrique bleue.

Tout en continuant d'embrasser la magnifique créature qu'il dominait de toute sa masse et de tous ses muscles, l'Espada se redressa légèrement et utilisa une de ses mains pour lui écarter encore plus largement les cuisses et pouvoir accéder à l'entrée d'un abyme de plaisirs charnels. Le bleuté délaissa la bouche rougie et malmenée pour observer à son aise l'œuvre des plus érotiques qu'il avait devant lui; le rouquin haletait, à moitié appuyé sur ses coudes, des mèches humides venaient voiler son regard qui appelait le spectateur de toute son intensité et de tout son désir dévorant, les abdos contractés pour supporter la pose luisaient à cause de la fine pellicule de sueur, les longues jambes musclées ouvertes sur le membre au gland rougit, les lourdes bourses pleines qui ne demandaient qu'à se vider et l'anneau de chair qui se resserrait spasmodiquement à cause de l'anticipation. Tout ça excitait le Sexta au plus haut point, il haletait comme une bête en rut devant une femelle sur laquelle il allait se jeter, les yeux bleu azur étaient devenus d'un magnifique bleu saphir à cause du désir et la longue queue de la Resurección se mouvait sensuellement dans les airs pour marquer l'intérêt poussé qu'éprouvait l'Arrancar.

L'instinct animal de Grimmjow le fit se rapprocher de sa ''proie'' en roulant des épaules et en faisant jouer ses muscles sous sa peau tannée, Ichigo l'accueillit contre lui et se laissa plaquer contre le matelas, démontrant sa soumission et sa confiance envers le dominant. Ils échangèrent de doux baisers ainsi que des petits coups de nez et des frottements de joues ou de mentons. Le jeu tendre précédant la préparation leur permit de se détendre considérablement et de ses sentir en parfaite harmonie, ils pouvaient parfaitement lire dans les yeux de l'autre ce qu'il ne disait pas et bientôt, le bleuté aventura ses doigts sur l'intérieur des cuisses délicates.

- Berry... t'as du lubrifiant...? murmura le Sexta en jetant un regard langoureux au rouquin.

- Mmm... je dois en avoir dans ma table de nuit...

- Je ne veux même pas savoir avec qui tu l'as déjà utilisé, grogna l'autre d'une voix où transparaissait la jalousie.

- Avec personne... c'est un nouveau pot...

- Mouais c'est pas pour ça que tu n'en a jamais utilisé... marmonna l'Arrancar en ouvrant le tiroir du petit meuble.

Le Shinigami avait bien entendu la réflexion que l'autre avait grommelée mais fit comme si de rien n'était pour pouvoir lui avouer un petit secret qui rendrait sûrement le bleuté très satisfait. Il regardait d'ailleurs ce dernier farfouiller dans le pauvre meuble qui était en train de se faire retourner les entrailles par une panthère très pressée de passer à des choses plus sérieuses. Ichigo soupira et se glissa jusqu'à l'Espada, s'installa de côté sur le large dos pour atteindre le tiroir qui allait bientôt se faire désintégrer à coups de Cero si le fouineur ne trouvait pas dans la seconde ce qu'il cherchait. Il posa doucement sa main sur celle nerveuse de Grimmjow pour le calmer, il la saisit et la reposa aux côtés de son propriétaire et glissa ses doigts dans le compartiment pour soulever une plaque épaisse qui dissimulait le vrai fond du tiroir où il avait rangé le lubrifiant. Il tourna la tête vers le Sexta lorsqu'il eut tout remis en place et découvrit le visage abasourdit de son proche amant.

- Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais le laisser à la portée du premier venu?

- Imagine la catastrophe si mon père l'avait trouvé lors d'une de ses petites ''inspections''.

Le bleuté n'aurait jamais pensé à ça, il ne se doutait même pas qu'il y avait un compartiment secret dans ce maudit tiroir! Il s'empara de la bouteille, délogea le rouquin en se retournant sur le dos puis il le plaqua contre le lit tout en souriant largement et en fermant les yeux alors que sa langue passait gourmandement ses lèvres. Il regarda le dominé écarter largement les jambes pour lui et lui montrer tout, sans aucune honte d'exprimer ce qu'il désirait. Grimmjow était carrément invité par le Shinigami à venir s'entourer de la chaleur cuisante qui régnait dans ce lieu étroit et moite. Il plongea la tête entre les cuisses accueillantes et donna de petits coups de langue sur le périnée, les testicules et autour de l'intimité dilatée qui se resserrait de temps à autre. Il se délectait des gémissements que poussait le roux ainsi que des syllabes rauques de son prénom murmuré sensuellement. Il effectuât doucement des cercles autour de l'anneau de chair afin de l'habituer à la présence étrangère, il s'appliquait à le faire le mieux possible malgré sa virilité douloureuse qui réclamait à grands cris la délivrance lorsqu'il fut appelé plus clairement par son Idéal.

- Grimm... Plus...

Le Sexta se laissa donc aller à son idée de base et pressa le muscle humide plus fortement contre la chair plissé et détendue, sa langue s'enfonça en douceur à l'intérieur de la cavité qu'il rêvait d'explorer avec son membre, que ce soit patiemment, passionnément, brutalement ou encore tendrement. Il fit bouger d'avant en arrière sa tête, apportant un plaisir mêlé d'une sensation étrange au Shinigami. Les jambes de celui-ci lui firent encore plus de place en se posant derrière ses épaules pour surélever le bassin et laisser le bleuté faire à son aise. Bleuté, qui d'ailleurs, en profita pour faire explorer encore plus intensément l'antre qui l'aspirait à sa langue.

N'en pouvant plus de se retenir, il sortit l'exploratrice du corps chaud et s'éloigna en donnant un bon coup de langue sur l'anus de son partenaire. Il reprit la bouteille qu'il avait laissée à côté des hanches du rouquin, l'ouvrit d'un mouvement sec avant d'appuyer fortement sur le plastique et qu'une grosses coulée de liquide n'arrive sur les doigts de sa main libre. Il caressa doucement l'intimité pour bien étaler le lubrifiant autour, puis enfonça précautionneusement un doigt glissant dans l'entrée dilatée mais étroite. Il prit les lèvres rougies d'Ichigo pour lui transmettre le sentiment qu'il pouvait se remettre entièrement à lui alors qu'il enfonçait son doigt jusqu'au bout. Il continua à mouvoir doucement son doigt à l'intérieur de son amant afin de ne pas lui faire mal, il attendit que le rouquin se détende plus avant d'avancer un deuxième doigt préparateur. Il s'étonna de sentir moins de résistance que ce à quoi il s'attendait mais continua quand même l'étape indispensable alors que son désir profond était de s'enfoncer brutalement dans l'étroit fourreau qu'il écartait avec attention. Il entama des mouvements de ciseaux et sentit la chair se détendre vraiment autour de lui, il avait l'impression de sentir la chose la plus agréable qu'il n'avait jamais sentie; c'était doux, moelleux et chaud, la texture indescriptible de la chair sous ses doigts lui fit imaginer ce que ce serait agréable sur la partie de son corps qui le réclamait le plus... Il se dépêcha donc de retirer ses doigts sous les protestations du Shinigami qui était précédemment perdu dans le plaisir que lui procurait les caresses intimes du bleuté. Celui-ci attrapa encore une fois la bouteille et la pressa tellement fort que sa main se retrouva couverte de liquide qui menaçait de dégouliner sur les draps. Il empoigna son érection et gémit au contact du liquide tiède qui couvrait sa main. Il enduisit généreusement son membre et en remit une couche entre les fesses rebondies qui semblaient l'appeler.

Ichigo se rapprocha de lui puis se rallongea en plaçant un coussin sous ses reins afin de donner un meilleur angle de pénétration à son amant. L'Arrancar se maintint au dessus du corps offert, se positionna entre les jambes du rouquin et chercha dans le regard de l'autre son approbation, qu'il trouva bien évidement. Il appuya doucement contre la chair qui s'écarta à son passage, il s'enfonça petit à petit en faisant bien attention à ne pas blesser son Idéal alors qu'il ressentait le besoin d'empaler vivement le corps fin sur son membre. La chaleur et l'étroitesse lui faisaient peu à peu perdre la tête au long de sa progression. Il était aussi serré que l'avaient été les femmes à une époque dans leurs corsets. Il feula, gémit, grogna mais se contrôla cependant, alors qu'il était enfoncé jusqu'à la garde et qu'il pouvait sentir les veines pulser contre sa verge. Il commença à bouger lentement pour que le Shinigami n'aie pas trop mal, même s'il semblait extrêmement détendu.

- Tu... huhuh...sais quoi...Grimm...jow?

- Naaaan! Quoi...?

- Tantôt, t'as sous entendu... que j'avais déjà utilisé du lubrifiant avec quelqu'un d'autre...

- Alors... tu- hmmmm, tu m'avais entendu?

- Ouais...

Il se pencha jusqu'à l'oreille animale et murmura doucement:

- Tu es mon premier...

L'autre s'immobilisa sous le coup de la surprise et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lentement alors qu'il réalisait toute l'importance et les conséquences de cette confession... Il était... le tout premier... qui pénétrait dans l'antre étroite et délicieuse de son Idéal? L'instinct animal se réveilla et il ne put s'empêcher de commencer à pilonner intensément corps frémissant sous le sien. Le rouquin poussa un long gémissement de délice qui ressemblait fortement au nom du Sexta lorsque celui-ci toucha quelque chose qui fit voir des étoiles au Shinigami. Ils se déhanchèrent vivement l'un contre l'autre, cherchant le plus de contact possible, le plus de plaisir qu'ils pouvaient tirer, plus de tout, plus d'eux même, plus de bonheur, de désir,...plus d'amour?

La jouissance les prit tous les deux en même temps, faisant se resserrer les muscles d'Ichigo en un étau étouffant et pourtant si agréable sur le membre du bleuté qui se déversa en de puissants jets dans son amant, au plus profond de son corps. Ils réalisèrent qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi bien et complets qu'à cet instant précis, le Shinigami eut juste le temps de réaliser une dernière chose avant d'être lui aussi fauché par une vague déferlante de plaisir.  
Lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs esprits plusieurs minutes après, ils restèrent encore immobiles quelques instants avant que le bleuté ne réalise une chose qui lui brisa le cœur: jamais cette délicieuse créature ne lui appartiendrait, jamais elle ne l'aimerait, jamais...jamais... Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mourir, il ne pouvait vivre sans son Idéal, il ne voulait même pas essayer. Il se retira du corps maculé de sperme dans un étrange bruit mouillé puis se releva et déclara la tête baissée:

- Merci... pour ce souvenir qui sera le dernier que je me remémorerait en mourant... il avait dit ça avec un pauvre sourire désolé, il s'était résolu à ce que son amour ne lui soit pas retourné. Je sais que tu ne m'aimera jamais en retour alors c'est mieux comme ça...

Il ne vit donc pas l'air interloqué du Shinigami alors qu'il lui tournait le dos pour s'en aller, toujours nu et enduit de divers fluides. Le rouquin se redressa précipitamment et se jeta sur le dos du bleuté pour s'y accrocher en passant ses bras autour du torse balafré. Il pendait dans le vide, entre son lit et l'homme qu'il retenait, si ce dernier faisait un pas, il serait pas terre mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait c'était ce qu'il avait réaliser avant d'être emporter par le plaisir.

Les larmes perlèrent sur ses cils et ses joues, il commença à trembler et à sangloter, alarmant le bleuté qui ne comprenait plus rien. Puisqu'il devait s'exprimer afin de retenir l'Arrancar près de lui alors il allait être direct et totalement honnête quiet à choquer l'autre.

- Tu as tord, bordel ce que tu es loin de la vérité... Je tiens à toi déjà depuis un moment, je ne m'en était pas rendu compte ou plutôt, je ne voulait pas l'admettre mais... snif..., il se hissa jusqu'à l'oreille poilue et murmura: Je t'aime Grimmjow.

Le bleuté n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, et pourtant il savait qu'elles étaient très performantes, il se retourna d'un bloc et failli envoyer Ichigo dans le mur le plus proche, celui-ci s'accrocha comme il put mais il allait tomber d'une seconde à l'autre. Grimmjow le serra contre lui, le sauvant d'une chute grotesque et douloureuse... quoique, il n'avait pas échappé à la douleur car un Sexta un peu trop enthousiaste lui broyait les côtes en essayant de l'asphyxier en l'embrassant.

Lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser l'Espada garda le corps de son amant serré contre lui, de peur de le perdre alors qu'il venait seulement d'accéder au bonheur d'être accepté et aimé par son Idéal. Ils allèrent se doucher (Ichigo ne put rien faire à cause d'une panthère aux petits soins) et continuèrent à échanger des petites marques d'affection jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient couché face à face dans un lit aux draps miraculeusement propres alors qu'ils se souvenaient parfaitement des draps qui étaient tachés avant la douche. Ils décidèrent de ne pas se poser de questions.  
Ils frottèrent leurs nez l'un contre l'autre en souriant comme des idiots puis Ichigo se lova dans les bras forts et protecteurs. Ils observèrent la lune qui semblait leur sourire complicement à travers la vitre puis leur attention fut attirée par un Garganta et la silhouette qui en sortit fut immanquablement identifiée comme celle du Querta.

- Il semblerait que quelqu'un d'autre aussi trouvera l'amour ce soir...

Et ils s'endormirent dans un câlin, pardon, une étreinte dans la nuit.

Sous le regard satisfait et bienfaisant de Mademoiselle de LaNuit qui se fit la réflexion que les câlins la nuit apportaient toujours la bonheur à ceux qui voulaient y croire.

* * *

Voilà un "petit" OS que j'ai commencé le jour de mon anniversaire, il y a un mois et dix jours (le 16 décembre pour les flemmards). Je me suis dit: je vais leur faire un cadeau pour mon annif, ça va être génial. Désolée pour la mise en page foireuse, vous connaissez le magnifique système qui beugue pas du tout de ffic pas vrai? J'espère vous faire plaisir avec ce texte de dix mille vingt-quatre mots (sur mon ordi en tout cas et rien que l'histoire). N'oubliez pas les review, on dira que c'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire.


End file.
